Their Names
by Sam Storsky
Summary: Where the names of Victoire, Molly, James, Fred, Albus, Scorpius, Rose, and Lily came from. Third Gen. OneShot


Their Names

"Mr. Weasley, I congratulate you, your wife had a baby girl." The Healer told the room full of Weasleys, plus Hermione and Harry, who was currently holding Teddy.

Choruses of "Congrats, Bill" and "Let's go see the baby!" filled the room. The Weasleys plus three normally wouldn't have been so cheerful on this day, had they remembered the date. However, they'd been in that waiting room for hours, and lost track of time with pacing, for the first baby Weasley to enter the family since Ginny was to come. They filed into the room and saw Fleur Weasley holding a baby. Her bright, usually glowing face was sweaty and her long, wavy blond hair was swept up in a messy pony tail.

"She's beautiful." Bill muttered, taking the baby out of Fleur's hands. The others looked on in agreement.

"Charlie, you'll be godfather, won't you?" Charlie was astonished, but nodded nevertheless.

"Do you know what you're going to name her?" The Healer asked gently, not wanting to ruin this beautiful moment.

"Yes, her name will be _Victoire_. Eet meens Veectory in French." Fleur said. Her English had gotten better over the years, but her accent still needed work.

"Victory?" Harry asked, rocking Teddy back and forth. Harry knew that Teddy should've been standing up on his own, but it was six in the morning, and Teddy had been in the waiting room for the better part of the morning.

"'Arry, I would've thought, you of all peepole would know what today eez. May 2nd!" Fleur said, genuinely surprised no one remembered. Especially the Weasley family, one of the families that were most affected by the war. Comprehension dawned on their faces. George was having a mental battle with himself. Although he'd recovered from Fred's death, there were still times like their birthday or Christmas when he'd sit alone in his room and not come out for hours. Percy had drunk so much Firewhiskey the few months afterward; Molly had officially banned all Firewhiskey in the house. Harry was nearly as affected as George. He'd lost Remus, the last of his father's friends, and blamed himself for most of the deaths. It took George throwing a couch at him, Ginny sending a bat-bogey hex at him, and many, many hours of Ron and Hermione talking with him for Harry to recover.

"Oh." Harry said weakly and sat down, with Teddy in his lap. Ginny put a hand on his shoulder. Ron slightly paled but Hermione patted his arm. Bill and Molly were unaffected, and seem to have not noticed, because they were still cooing over the new baby.

No one spoke of it, but they were all secretly glad they had a reason to celebrate, rather than mourn the bittersweet victory.

* * *

"Wow Perce, I don't ever think I've seen you so unkempt." George said, enjoying the state Percy was in.

"Just wait, just wait until _you're_ in my position!" Percy sneered. He was referring to the fact that George and Angelina finally pulled themselves together and recently got married. George raised his eyebrow at him, because Percy never _sneered_.

"Mr. Weasley, you and your family may come in now." The Healer said wearily. The new baby girl was the third Weasley, and the entire ward had a feeling there were many more to come. They were breeding like the Blacks did back in the day.

"Finally!" Percy muttered, pushing past the Healer. The entire Weasley family followed. But, Fleur was at home with three year old Victoire and one year old Dominique.

"Oh, look! Her eyes, mum, they're like yours!" Percy said, holding the small girl.

"Oh my, they are!" Molly said, eyes tearing as she looked down at the new baby girl. The baby's eyes greatly reminded her of her deceased twin brothers.

"I think I'm going to name her Molly Fred Weasley." Percy said, looking at Molly in adoration. Audrey smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Er…Perce, Fred's kind of a _boy_'s name…" Ginny pointed out, caressing her stomach. She recently found out she was pregnant.

"Yeah, but it just seems _right_." Percy said absentmindedly.

"Percy? Being _impulsive_?" George muttered to Ginny.

"Oh, and George, you're godfather." Percy added, still not looking up from the baby. George's mouth opened wide in disbelief.

"Sure, Perce…." He managed to stutter. The family glanced at each other apprehensively. Something told them with the birth of his new daughter, he was going to change. For the better or for the worse, they wouldn't know.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, your wife just had a baby boy." The Healer said tiredly. It was quite an honor to deliver Harry Potter's first child, but Mrs. Potter had a temper and spent the last five hours yelling at the Healers. What a voice she had. Harry rushed passed him, running a hand through his unkempt hair. He was followed by the rest of the Weasleys, including Hermione, who recently wed Ron, and Angelina who was getting pretty large. She was due in four months. Little Molly was in Audrey's care back at Percy's house, but Percy made sure he could make it. Victoire, now four years old and walking, waddled through the adult's legs to get a glimpse at the child and Dominique, her younger sister, who was two, followed. Ginny was staring down at the new baby in her arms, with a small, content smile on her red face. Harry stepped forward and stroked his wife's hair and kissed her tired eyes.

"Harry, look, he's beautiful!" Ginny whispered.

"Yes, yes he is." Harry muttered, taking the baby from her arms. "Ron, you'll be godfather, won't you?"

"Blimey Harry, um…yeah, of course!" Ron said completely taken aback.

"You know what we're going to name him? I'm okay with whatever you are." Ginny gently told him. She knew that he'd probably want to name their children after his parents, or perhaps Remus or Sirius.

"Yeah." Harry said as the baby woke up from his quick slumber. His eyes weren't blue like the Weasleys or green like his. They were actually…hazel. "I think he has my father's eyes. They're not Weasley blue or my mum's green." He said. Molly came over to him.

"They're definitely not Prewett eyes either." She confirmed.

"Then I know what I'm going to name him: James Sirius." Harry said.

"Mate, are you sure? You're practically _asking _him to be a troublemaker!" Ron said, astonished.

"Yes, I'm positive." Harry said, still looking down at his new son. "You're not Dad," He whispered to the baby, "But I can tell you'll look a hell lot like him. Maybe I can introduce you to him later, how would you like that, champ? And I'll make sure you grow up with _plenty_ of family around you, family that loves you."

* * *

"Weasleys, you can come in now." The Healer said. This was becoming routine for them. It was the third baby they had for the Weasleys or Potters in the last four months. Louis, Bill and Fleur's child, was born two months after James.

They all hurried in, also probably getting tired of the routine. George was standing next to the bed, holding the new baby while Angelina was fast asleep.

"Oh finally, an actual Weasley!" Arthur said as he caught sight of the little boy. He was indeed correct. They boy had big blue eyes and his eyebrows were already flaming red. Signs of a true Weasley ginger.

"George, you know what you're going to name him?" Percy asked cautiously, having a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Angelina had the baby?" Harry asked, appearing at the doorway with Bill "Sorry, I had to leave Ginny and James at home to come." He said, both entering, hair and clothes disheveled. James was already living up to his name and it had only been four months.

Louis, Dominique, and Victoire were an absolute handful and Bill frequently made visits to the Burrow so Molly could help, much to her pleasure.

"George is about to tell us what he and Angelina decided to name the new ginger." Ron told him. Harry nodded and waited for George.

"I'm naming him Fred. Fred Percy." George said solemnly. They all looked at him, wanting to tell him it was a bad idea, but what else to name the first baby ginger other than their deceased brother?

"Wait, why Fred _Percy_?" Percy asked once he recovered.

"Perce, it was because of you Fred d-died laughing. It was because of you he d-d _died_ the way he wanted: Laughing. And you're also being godfather, whether you want to or not." Fred told him with a smile. Everyone stared at him in silence, but it was Molly who finally broke it.

"Georgie, you need to remember, you can't expect this child to turn out like Fr-Fred. For all you know, he could turn out like Percy!" Molly said slowly and cautiously, not wanting to hurt her son's feelings.

"I know mum, and all of you, if I do ever do that, please promptly hit me. And Harry, since I threw a couch at you once, you can return the favor." George said with a smile. They shared a hearty laugh and started to pass the baby around.

* * *

Harry paced around the waiting room, with his family and friends. It was his second child and this one was being more persistent and stubborn than James had, according to the Healer. Hermione was getting quite large and she and Ron had a feeling that their baby girl was due in a month. There were a lot of births now, including Harry's new co-worker, Draco Malfoy. His wife, Astoria Greengrass, was also pregnant and had apparently as much of a temper as Ginny did.

"Harry, would you stop pacing? It'll be fine!" Arthur said, growing quite tired of watching Harry pace.. "I know how you feel though, after six births, one of them being _twins_!" He laughed.

"Yeah, it never gets easier, does it?" Harry agreed, taking a seat, but still restlessly taping his foot.

"Mate, I can't believe you beat me out! You've had two children before I even had one!" Ron said, still in disbelief.

"Well maybe if you and Hermione got it together a little quicker, she would've been younger and you guys could've had as many kids as your mum did!" Harry told him with a grin. They all broke into fits of laughter, despite the tension. The Healer finally came out after a few more hours.

"Mr. Potter…" He started, but couldn't finish because Harry had already ran past him into the room, followed by the Weasleys. Molly was holding James and Arthur was holding Fred, both who were now about two and became very fast friends, along with Bill's last child, Louis, who was the same age. Both James and Fred were living up to their names and proving to be troublesome.

Bill was holding Dominique, who was now four. Fleur was holding Louis, who was trying to go near Fred and James. Victoire was turning into a shy girl, only opening up to Teddy Lupin, who more frequently stayed with the Potters.

"Gin, you okay?" Harry asked her, taking the baby from one of the Healer's arms.

"I've never been better, Harry. You might want to take a look at the boy's eyes. Don't drop him when you do." Ginny told him in a weak voice. Harry looked down at the crying child. Through the tears, he could see the green!

"He has my mum's eyes!" Harry gasped, his thoughts going to his old Potions professor. Ginny seemed to have read his mind.

"Harry, don't name him anything we'll all regret when he's older." She warned, smiling.

"So is that a hint to _not_ name him 'Severus' or 'Tobias'?" He snickered. She sent him a warning glare. "Okay, okay, I have a better idea anyway."

"Which is…?" Ron urged.

"Albus Severus." Harry replied confidently. Everyone one stared at him.

"You know, if you name him that, he'll hate you forever." Hermione told him.

"That's quite alright, but I know, he'll learn to like it, once he knows who they are." Harry said, not really paying attention to what they were saying.

"He's turning loony like Dumbledore." Ron whispered to George.

"Explains why the _Prophet_ is calling him the 'New Dumbledore'" George reasoned.

"We'll call him Al for short, okay? And Hermione's godmother, we've decided." Harry said. Hermione turned bright red.

"Oh, thanks, Harry!" She said, holding her stomach.

"He's a stubborn one!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, just like his mother and his grandmother." Harry agreed, looking down into the new baby's eyes. He'd have to make a trip to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore and Snape the good news.

* * *

Draco sat in the chairs in the waiting room, face expressionless. Astoria had apparently giving the Healers hell. He'd been trying to intimidate them, just for a laugh, and it was going pretty nicely. They cringed whenever he looked at them.

"Mr. M-Malfoy, your w-wife had a b-baby boy." The Healer stuttered. He took a long look at the Healer before standing up.

"Very well then." Draco said, getting up and walking towards the room. Astoria Malfoy was holding the baby, and smiling down at him. Her long, brown hair was messy and her brown eyes were bright with excitement.

"Astoria, who does he look like?" Draco asked, walking over to his wife and kissing her forehead. He conjured up a chair and sat down next to her.

"He looks like _you_." Astoria, said, smiling. "But maybe his hair will get some hints of brown." She added, peering at the baby's bald head. "What are we going to name him?" She asked.

"I have an idea." Draco said slowly, knowing his wife probably wouldn't like them.

"Are you going to name him Malfoy names or Black names?" She asked, knowing he'd go one of two ways with the name.

"Black." He smirked. Astoria groaned.

"Not a constellation." Draco nodded.

"It's a good name, better than _Regulus_ or _Orion_." He assured her. "Scorpius Hyperion." Astoria looked at him in disbelief.

"_Scorpius Hyperion_? He's going to hate you forever! And I thought Potter went loony, naming his second son _Albus Severus_."

"Well, there's reason behind it. _Scorpius Hyperion_ means High One. He's going to be better than me, 'Storie. I'm going to raise him like my mother wanted to raise me, like my aunt Andromeda raised her daughter. He's going to change the Malfoy name, I know it." Draco said, taking the baby from Astoria. She just nodded; that reason was good enough for her.

* * *

"Ron. Ron. RON!" Harry yelled at his best friend who was pacing.

"Is she alright? Why's it taking so long?" He asked to no one in particular. Arthur sighed.

"Of course she's alright, son. Just stop pacing." Ron nodded and sat down next to the chairs where Mr. and Mrs. Granger were.

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine, Ron. Having a baby is a wonderful experience." Luna said in her airy voice. She recently came back from South America, saying that she had given birth to twins the year before. She decided to stay permanently in Britain with her husband, Rolf Scamander, and Lorcan and Lysander, the twins. They were staying in her childhood home, so when she heard that Hermione's water broke, Luna decided to come.

Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hannah and Neville, who recently wed, stayed home to take care of Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Fred, James and Molly. Teddy was at Andromeda's house for the week and Ginny was holding Albus.

"Uh, Mr. Weasley, your wife had a baby girl." The Healer said hesitantly. He'd been subject to Ron's yelling, and only an hour ago, Ron grabbed him by the front of the robes, asking what was taking so long. Ron was a good foot taller than him, so he was easily intimidated by the red-head.

Ron ran past the Healer and into the room. Hermione looked absolutely exhausted, red in the face and a bit sweaty, but she smiled ear to ear.

"Ron, look, it's our baby girl." She muttered, handing the small baby over to Ron.

"Wow. Hermione, she really looks like you did!" Mr. Granger exclaimed, coming from behind Ron.

"Yes, definitely." Mrs. Granger agreed. "Do you two have an idea for a name yet?"

"Well, I know we wanted the children's names to be our initials, and we wanted some kind of reference to Harry's mum, since because of her, we're all alive right now, and _not_ under Voldemort's control." Ron said, searching through his brain for an appropriate name.

"How about Rose? It starts with R, and it represents Love, which got us through that war, and how Harry's mum saved him, which is eventually how Harry saved all of us." Hermione reasoned.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Ron said, his face brightening.

"Harry, godfather?" Hermione said.

"What? Oh, yeah. Thanks, and I know my mum would really appreciate the tribute." He added, taking Rose from Ron.

* * *

Harry anxiously sat around his family and closest friends. The entire Weasley clan had expanded over the years to: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy, George, Angelina Fred, Roxanne, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and finally the baby who was being born at the moment.

There were plenty of others, too, including, Hannah, Neville, Luna, Rolf, Lysander and Lorcan. All had become very close friends and were often around during the Holidays or birthdays. Even Andromeda had decided to join them all today.

"Hopefully this'll be the last one guys, I've had enough births for a lifetime." Arthur said, sitting back in his chair.

"Uncle Harry, where do babies come from?" Asked Teddy Lupin, who was going to Hogwarts the next year.

"Don't be silly, Ted. Everyone knows babies come from stores!" Victoire told him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." He replied, looking thoughtful. The two had become very close friends over the years, despite the age difference. Bill was fearful that Victoire would go into her shell again once Teddy left for Hogwarts the next year.

"George! What are you doing? You're not trying to slip them another Weasley's product are you?" Hermione sighed, rocking little Hugo back and forth. George's face reddened.

"Of course not, Hermione." He assured her. He indeed, _was_ trying to pass on the latest products to James, Fred and Louis, who were promising to be the biggest troublemakers the school had ever seen. Harry was just glad that he had seven more years of peace before the flow of letters were going to come in.

"Mrs. Potter had the baby, Mr. Potter." The Healer told Harry wearily. After helping deliver twelve Potter/Weasley babies, the entire ward agreed they wouldn't able to deal with their temper anymore.

"Oh, finally, I was so worried!" Harry said with a sigh of relief.

"The Head Auror, _worried_ because of a _birth_? We're doomed." George said, snickered. Harry threw George a glare and led everyone through the door. They'd specifically asked for a large room so they could accommodate everyone.

"Hey Gin, everything alright?" Harry asked, gingerly hugging her.

"Yeah I am." She said with a small smile. The Healer handed Harry the baby girl.

"Wow, first Potter girl in decades." Harry told them all. When he heard the baby was going to be a girl, he went to a library and found a family tree. There hadn't been a Potter girl born into the line in a while, which was why the name still lived after all this time.

"Really? Just like Ginny way, first Weasley girl in decades." Arthur laughed.

"Are we going to name her what we agreed?" Harry asked Ginny. She thought about it for a moment.

"No, we're going to switch the first and middle names." She whispered to him.

"Are you sure?" He whispered back, really surprised. She seemed so determined to name their baby Luna Lily. They agreed to Luna because Luna had helped Ginny so much with the baby, especially since Harry's work really kicked in and Ginny had to take care of two other children almost by herself. Luna also referred to Remus, because Luna meant _moon_ in Latin. Lily was his mother's name, and Harry didn't have anyone but the new girl to name Lily.

"I'm positive." Ginny told him with a smile. _Lily Luna Potter_. Harry said in his head. It sounded right.

"We're naming her Lily Luna Potter, and Luna's godmother." Harry said, smiling at Luna.

"Oh, Harry Ginny, thank you!" She said, breaking out of her daydream. _Lily Luna_. Harry said in his head again. He realized that his daughter was his only child to be named after someone still living. James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, and Lily were all gone. He smiled at the little girl, and he knew, just a gut feeling, that she'd turn out like Ginny and his mother.

* * *

**A/N: This one has been in my head for the longest time.**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Love,**

**SAM :)  
**


End file.
